Episode Five
Everybody Lies is the fifth episode of the first season of Emerald City. Synopsisfrom NBC Desperately seeking revenge for the death of her sister, West tracks down Dorothy and uses enchanted interrogation techniques to get the information she needs. The Wizard seeks the aid of the Kingdom of Ev to build a weapons arsenal to help him defeat the Beast Forever. Meanwhile, an old acquaintance may hold to the key to Lucas recovering his lost memories. Summary Dorothy Dorothy has been kidnapped by Ojo and is brought to West's brothel. West wants revenge for East's death. She promised Ojo to free his wife, Nahara, once he delivers East's killer to her. West interrogates Dorothy, forcing her to reveal East died by a gun. When West tries to use the gun on Dorothy, the weapon doesn't work - the clip has been removed and there are no bullets. The witch doesn't realise that, but she knocks Dorothy down with the gun. West contacts Glinda and tells her that she apprehended their sister's killer. Glinda is certain West will botch the interrogation and decides to come herself. Meanwhile, West continues to torture Dorothy for more information. She wants to know the identity of "K.Chapman", a name written on the lab coat Dorothy carried with her. Tip, having become the new "tea-girl" for West, is present at the interrogation and recognises Dorothy. Dorothy asks him to help her, but he refuses. They are overheard by Miranda, a jealous former closest servant to West. When West tortures Dorothy by stretching her magically and slamming her body against the floor, the Elements appear on Dorothy's hands. West tries to remove them and is injured. Later, a woman looking like Karen Chapman is thrown into the cell. Dorothy is fooled by the ruse and "Karen" manages to get some of Dorothy's memories about East via a kind of mind-melting. It turns out "Karen" is just shape-shifting West, now armed with the knowledge that East was suspicious of Glinda. When Glinda arrives, West takes her to Dorothy's cell. However, Tip had a change of heart and he helped Dorothy escape via sewer. West and Glinda find Miranda, trapped in the cell. Furious, Glinda storms out. Unhinged West kills Miranda. Dorothy escapes through the sewer and sees Miranda's body being washed out. Determined to get the answers, Dorothy walks through the Emerald City drunk and festive on the Beast Forever Festival. She steals a rabbit mask and makes it to the palace, to the Wizard's rooms. Accompanied by the Dark Side of the Moon by Pink Floyd (played from a yellow walkman married with a gramophone) Dorothy draws her gun on the Wizard, who asks if she came to kill him. When she asks about Karen Chapman, the Wizard happily welcomes her home and calls her by her name. Lucas Eammon takes Lucas and Silvie to his home in the city. He admits to knowing Lucas as Roan, his best soldier and says he's willing to clear his name. It turns out Roan is considered a traitor and a murderer who killed 10 soldiers at Nimbo. Eammon is certain Roan couldn't have done that, but colapses due to the bullet wound inflicted by Dorothy. Later, Silvie signals to Lucas she knows Dorothy is in the city and the two go out to find her. At the festival, they are cornered by the Wizard's Guard. Lucas fights the guards - and swiftly kills all but one, Toby. Toby explains he was the one who stabbed Lucas at Nimbo during his previous killing spree.Terrified of his violent nature, Lucas surrenders and orders Silvie not to use magic. He is taken to the dungeons. Silvie is found by Toto. Jack Princess Langwidere takes Jack along to the Emerald City. The Wizard want to use Ev's military resources to fight off the Beast. It turns out the king of Ev is increasingly senile and the princess, socially awkward and cynical, is the actual ruler. She wishes to make Jack her friend, but since she never had one, she orders him around. They go to see the Festival up close and end up almost being mugged. Jack defends Langwidere using his newly acquired metal body. Grateful, Langwidere kisses him. Episode Clips References Category:Episodes